Spring Waiting
by blackdark.raven
Summary: SEQUEL PROMISE YOU Musim semi menunggu kembali mekarnya bunga yang layu. Menghidupkan kembali kenangan masalalu. Dimana yang ada hanya rasa sakit dan pilu./'Jadi kau percaya Kyuhyun meninggal hanya karena novelnya Cho ahjumma'/Bad summary. ITS KYUSUNG/WONSUNG/WONKYUSUNG/CHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**SPRING WAITING [SEQUEL PROMISE YOU]**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN, SIWON AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA, FANTASY**

 **RATE : T**

 **PAIRING : KYUSUNG/ YEWON**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST DALAM FIC INI MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA MEREKA**

 **WARING : OOC, AU, TYPO, SHOUNEN-AI, ALUR EXPRESS, BAHASA ABSTRAK, GAJE, ETC**

 **SUMMARY : "JIKA TUHAN MEMANG MENGGARISKAN TAKDIR HIDUPKU UNTUK MEMILIKIMU. PASTI KITA AKAN BERSATU ENTAH DENGAN CARA APA."**

 **AN : YANG BELUM BACA PROMISE YOU DIHARAPKAN BACA DULU .-. KARENA INI SEQUELNYA, NTAR KALO KALIAN LANGSUNG BACA INI DAN MELEWATKAN PROMISE YOU, GAK NGERTI LAGI XD READ JUSEYO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu duduk termenung seorang diri di atas ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan gambar seorang pria tampan berkacamata tersenyum cerah kearah kamera. Tiba-tiba saja Kim Yesung merasakan dadanya berdebar keras, bukan debar kebahagiaan, melainkan penderitaan. Belum lama ini menatap foto Cho Kyuhyun adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Perutnya tak pernah kemasukan secuilpun makanan bergizi, dan yang Kim Yesung lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong pada layar ponselnya.

Jika layar benda persegi itu mati, Kim Yesung seakan merasa kosong, ia pasti dengan cepat akan menghidupkannya kembali. **KLEK** Pintu kamar terbuka, seorang lelaki masuk membawa nampan, di atas nampan terlihat segelas susu dan waffle vanila. "Pagi, sayang." Sapa lelaki itu sambil meletakkan nampan di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Makanlah, nanti sakit." Choi Siwon mengelus kepala istrinya, secara perlahan ia menarik ponsel Yesung, menjauhkannya agar sang istri makan untuk sejenak. Choi Siwon meletakkan ponsel Yesung di sampingnya, lalu ia meraih nampan dan menyodorkan segelas susu pada Yesung. "Aku tidak lapar." Suara Yesung terdengar lirih, datar, serta kosong. Tidak tahukah Yesung jika Siwon sungguh merasa bersalah?

"Kau terus berkata seperti itu, sayang. Aku tahu kau tak memakan apapun selama seminggu terakhir, setidaknya minum ini." Yesung menatap Siwon, pandangannya tak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata. Siwon tahu Yesung mungkin membencinya karena terus-terusan memaksa padahal lelaki itu sudah mengatakan tidak mau berulang kali. "Aku tak mau kau sakit." Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung, mengusapnya berkali-kali agar lelaki itu segera menuruti apa yang ia mau.

"Aku mohon, sayang. Makanlah." Ucapnya lagi tanpa menyerah. Sudah seminggu terakhir Yesung bersikap demikian, tidak mau makan, tidak mau bangkit dari ranjang, tidak mau melakukan apapun, bahkan Yesung terlihat enggan bahkan muak untuk bernapas. Itu dikarenakan sebuah paket yang Yesung terima, paket itu berisi buku, setelah Yesung membacanya sampai habis, Yesung malah frustasi lalu merobek-robeknya. Siwon tak tahu kenapa. Iapun tak tahu itu buku tentang apa hingga Yesung sangat stress.

"Kau mau aku panggilkan dokter?" Saat itu juga Siwon melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipi Yesung. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Siwon lembut, ia meremas bahu lelaki itu lalu menghadapkan padanya. Sebenarnya Siwon tahu penyebab Yesung menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini, rupanya kutukan Cho Kyuhyun kala itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak terima? Yesung seolah tidak menghargai kehadirannya disini.

"Kau, tidak kerja?" Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon di bahunya, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh dan meringkuk di balik selimut. "Aku akan pergi setelah memastikan kau menghabiskan sarapanmu." Mata Yesung terpejam. "Kau berangkat saja, aku akan makan setelah kau pergi."

"Aku tidak bodoh, sayang. Sudah berapa kali kau membohongiku dengan cara sama?" Yesung terkekeh pelan. Matanya terbuka dan langsung menghadap pada Siwon. "Kumohon, aku tak mau kau sakit, tubuhmu semakin ringan." Tangan Siwon tergerak membelai pipi Yesung, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan halus mengenai kulitnya.

Kali ini Yesung bangun, duduk tegap lalu mulai meminum susunya. Siwon tersenyum, akhirnya setelah seminggu ini adalah makanan pertama yang masuk kedalam perut istrinya. Yesung memotong waffle dengan garpu lalu memasukan kemulutnya, terus begitu sampai sarapannya habis. Ia menatap Siwon. "Aku tak mau kau telat," Yesung tersenyum manis. "Kau mau dibelikan apa?" Tawar Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Yesung. "Kupikir, tidak ada." Terakhir Siwon mencium kedua pipi Yesung sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di rumah.

Yesung kembali menekuk kedua lutunya, tangannya terlihat gemetar saat meraih ponsel. Ia menghidupkannya dan kembali memandangi foto Cho Kyuhyun. Airmata sudah menumpuk sedari tadi, tapi entah mengapa hanya menggantung dipelupuk mata dan tak bisa mengalir.

' _Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?'_ Yesung menyentuh kata _send_. Ia merasa bodoh dengan kelakuannya, jelas-jelas ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif, ia terus saja mengirimi lelaki itu pesan minimal sepuluh kali sehari. Bayangkan berapa banyaknya jika sepuluh dikalikan tujuh? Jumlah yang sangat mengesankan bukan? Dan Kim Yesung merasa semakin bodoh saat menyadari Kyuhyun sudah lama meninggal dan ia masih berharap Kyuhyun membalas semua pesan-pesannya. Bukankah terdengar _horror_?

Yesung membuka laci meja di samping ranjang, kemudian mengambil selembar kertas yang ia simpan disana, itu adalah robekan sebuah novel, yang seminggu lalu selesai ia baca dan berhasil membuatnya bertingkah gila.

"Lelaki itu, tetap mendapatkan pengkhianatan, eo?!" Gumam Yesung parau.

 **XXX**

"Ini, buku yang menjadi _bestseller_ minggu lalu." Lee Donghae menyerahkan sebuah buku setebal tigaratus duapuluh lima halaman itu pada Siwon. Lelaki itu mengambilnya. "Pasti susah, terima kasih, Hae-ya." Lee Donghae menggeleng. "Itu milik Seohyun, dia juga punya, dan aku memintanya, untung dia mau. Sebenarnya susah mencari buku itu karena di Hanguk hanya tersedia limapuluh." Kepala Siwon memiring kesamping. "Edisi terbatas, pengarangnya yang meminta itu, tapi di Milan, buku itu terus cetak jika ada yang memesan." Donghae membungkuk sekilas sebelum keluar ruangan Siwon

Tinggal-lah Siwon seorang diri, ia mengamati buku itu. _Cover_ nya hanya bergambarkan daun maple kering, di belakang maple itu ada hamparan ladang bunga tulip yang juga berwarna merah. Judulnya 'All My Heart' dari pengarang, eh, namanya disamarkan, mungkin sang pengarang memakai nama pena 'ChoLatte' Siwon mendengus. "Dasar kekanak-kanakan." Gumamnya pelan.

Kemudian Siwon membalik buku itu untuk membaca sinopsisnya. "Manisnya sebuah pengkhianatan? Jadi buku ini tentang seseorang yang dikhianati kekasih? Ha, kenapa bisa menjadi _bestseller_?!" Tukasnya geram. Siwon membuka halaman paling belakang untuk melihat biodata sang pengarang, namun disana hanya terdapat tulisan "Pengkhianatan yang indah?!" Apa-apaan, bathin Siwon.

" _Dan akhirnyapun lelaki itu tetap mendapatkan pengkhianatan dari orang yang sangat ia cinta. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya dibalas dengan pengkhianatan manis._

 _Lelaki itu jelas merasa kecewa dengan pujaan hatinya. Namun mau bahagimana lagi, semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk satu. Melihat orang yang ia cinta bahagia, walau tidak bersama dirinya._

 _Tetapi tetap saja. Meski sudah tidak bersama orang itu, si lelaki masih merasakan jika seluruh hatinya dimiliki orang itu. Ketika kerinduannya meluap, maka lelaki itu akan menangis dan hanya bisa mengenang orang yang ia cinta._

 _Menunggu cinta dari orang yang ia cinta membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai bertahun-tahun. Namun yang ia dapat tidak sesuai dengan pengorbanannya selama itu. Dan kini, lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Hanya hidup dalam kenangan orang yang ia cinta._

" _Selamat tinggal, orang yang aku cinta. Aku ingin bertemu dan menjadikanmu istriku dikehidupan kedua." Tulis lelaki itu sebelum memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya."_ Kira-kira itulah yang tertulis di bagian belakang kedua setelah 'Pengkhianatan yang Indah' tadi. Siwon heran apa yang membuat buku ini menjadi sangat laris. Padahal cerita tentang pengkhianatan sudah umum.

Siwon menekan tombol _call_ di mesin intercom. "Ya, ada apa?" Tanya suara itu. "Hae-ya, bisa datang keruanganku sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Balas Donghae, Siwon kembali membuka-buka buku itu, sejauh ini ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik. Dan sepertinya juga ceritanya cukup pasaran. "Ada apa?" Donghae berdiri di depan meja Siwon, lelaki itu menoleh. "Buku ini, ceritanya bagaimana?" Donghae menarik kursi, mendudukinya lalu menatap Siwon.

"Banyak yang mengatakan buku ini dari kisah nyata, tapi aku juga tidak tahu." Siwon diam mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Donghae. "Maaf bila kau tersinggung atau apa, tapi sungguh, aku merasa kejadian dalam buku ini... sedikit mirip dengan hubungan kalian. Seohyun juga mengatakan hal sama." Kali ini Siwon sungguh penasaran. Matanya seolah berkata 'Ayo teruskan!'

"Kalian yang aku maksud, antara kau, Yesung, dan.. tentunya Kyuhyun." Alis Siwon terangkat sebelah. "Sang tokoh utama bertunangan dengan seseorang.."

"Tunggu, ini BL?" Donghae menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, apa kau mau aku pakai nama yang ada dibuku?" Siwon mengangguk. Donghae menghela napas lalu mulai bercerita kembali. "Nama sang tokoh utama Bryan, perempuan itu Melissa, dan.. kau bisa menyebutnya orang ketiga.. namanya John."

"Ya. Lalu?" Tekan Siwon penasaran, Donghae membuat gerakan tangan agar Siwon bersabar. "Suatu hari Bryan menerima pasien seorang ayah, ternyata ayah itu memiliki anak, ya, dia adalah Melissa, itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Karena ayah Melissa dirawat selama beberapa pekan di rumah sakit, tentu saja Bryan dan Melissa menjadi dekat, apalagi saat ayah Melissa menyuruh Bryan jalan berdua dengan Melissa. Mungkin saat itulah Bryan mulai memiliki perasaan pada Melissa." Siwon tak tahu itu, iapun juga tak tahu bagaimana pertemuan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ayah Melissa sangat senang pada Bryan dan menyarankan agar mereka tunangan saja. Awalnya Melissa menolak keras entah karena apa, tapi Melissa ingat kalau ayahnya memiliki penyakit jantung, dan jika ia terus-terusan menolak Melissa takut penyakit ayahnya kambuh." Ia tahu kalau Ayah Yesung punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Tapi mungkin ini hanyalah kemungkinan karena penyakit jantung adalah paling banyak dipakai untuk mematikan seseorang dalam cerita. "Akhirnya Bryan bertunangan dengan Melissa, diawal-awal pertunangan mereka Melissa tidak pernah bicara dengan Bryan, sikapnya dingin, tapi Bryan terus berusaha membuat Melissa menyukainya."

"Bisakah kau langsung ke inti cerita? Kau berniat menceritakan seluruh isi buku ini padaku?" Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan buku ditangannya kemuka Donghae. "Dan ternyata alasan Melissa menolak bertunangan dengan Bryan waktu itu karena dia menunggu seseorang, dan itu John."

"Cerita bersorot pada saat Melissa bertemu John. Saat itu Melissa berusia sepuluh tahun, dia bertemu dengan John di dekat hutan, mereka main kejar-kejaran sampai ketengah hutan, lalu Melissa pingsan karena jatuh." Siwon tertawa hambar. Kenapa buku ini, ah bukan, kenapa pengarang buku ini seakan tahu kilas balik masalalunya? "Setelah itu mereka mengikat janji akan menikah saat bertemu kembali besar nanti," Donghae menatap takut pada Siwon, lelaki itu terlihat melamun.

"Lanjut atau tidak?" Siwon mengangguk tanpa memandangnya. "Akhir cerita, Melissa mengkhianati Bryan, padahal Bryan sudah banyak berkorban, bahkan Bryan hampir bunuh diri karena Melissa. Kau tahu seberapa besarnya cinta Bryan pada Melissa?" Tanya Donghae berapi-api. "Aku heran kenapa Melissa lebih memilih bersama John. Padahal Bryanlah yang paling banyak tersakiti, aku tahu kalau John mencari Melissa selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan John kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatan.. Tapi rasanya tetap saja ini tidak adil untuk Bryan. Kau tahu Siwon? Di SNS semuanya membicarakan buku ini, mereka semua kesal pada Melissa, kenapa bisa Melissa lebih memilih John. Dan kau bisa menebak akhir cerita kalau Bryan memilih mati karena Melissa bersama John. Buku ini sungguh menguras airmata, ditambah mengacau-balaukan perasaan!"

 **BRAK** "Keluar.." Donghae terkaget melihat Siwon berdiri sambil memukul meja. Daripada lama-lama ia berada disini dan menjadi sasaran kemarahan Siwon, lebih baik ia segera keluar. "Sialan.." Umpat Siwon.

Sudah jelas kenapa Siwon marah bukan? Apalagi kalau bukan karena secara terang-terangan buku ini memuat kisahnya, ah, cinta segitiganya. Mencari Yesung! Kecelakaan! Lupa ingatan! Kyuhyun seorang dokter? Bukti apalagi? Buku ini jelas-jelas adalah kisah mereka, hanya nama yang disamarkan. Jadi semua orang lebih memilih Yesung bersama Kyuhyun daripada dirinya.

Hei! Tak tahukan ia juga merasakan ketidak adilan disini!? Apa sekarang orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menyalahkan SI JOHN YANG DI ANGGAP PIHAK KETIGA ANTARA BRYAN DAN MELISSA? Tentu mereka menyalahkan dirinya karena buku ini mengambil sudut pandang BRYAN. Coba kalau dari pihak dirinya, akankah mereka semua masih bisa mengatakan hal ini?

"ARGH!" Siwon mengacak-acak meja kerjanya.

 **XXX**

Seohyun duduk sambil meminum chocolattenya di sebuah kafe. Nampak ia sedang menunggu seseorang, sesekali ia menempelkan benda persegi berwarna _pink_ miliknya ketelinga. Tapi yang ada ia dibuat gelisah karena orang yang ia hubungi sejak tadi tak menjawab.

 **KRING** Lonceng di kafe itu berbunyi saat pintunya dibuka, seorang lelaki masuk kedalamnya dan langsung mendatangi meja Seohyun di sudut kafe dekat jendela. "Pesanlah dulu minuman, tenangkan dirimu." Ucapnya saat seseorang itu sudah duduk di kursi depannya.

Seorang pelayan kafe mendatangi meja mereka. "Cherry cola." Pelayan itu pergi setelah si lelaki mengucapkan pesanannya. "Ada apa Seohyun-ah? Kau tahu aku tidak enak badan?" Seohyun nampak merasa bersalah. "Tapi ini penting Yesung-ah." Raut wajah Seohyun berubah serius.

"Apa memangnya?" Seohyun menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Kau percaya Kyuhyun sudah meninggal hanya karena membaca novel Cho _ahjumma_?" Yesung merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia tak dapat bergerak saat merasakan airmata menetes mengenai tangan yang ia letakkan di atas paha. Seohyun menutup kembali mulutnya saat pelayan kafe meletakkan pesanan Yesung.

"Dia masih hidup!" Seru Seohyun hiperbolis. "Tahu darimana kau?" Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Kyuhyun hanya koma, dia dirawat di rumah sakit, aku tak tahu dimana. Tadi malam Ahra _eonni_ mengabariku kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun masih bisa diselamatkan walau nadinya hampir ikut tersayat pecahan kaca."

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada Ahra." Yesung hampir memekik, suaranya terdengar sumbang. "Aku sudah berusaha, tapi Ahra _eonni_ tidak mau mengatakannya. Dia hanya memberi kabar bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir." Yesung memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit saja memikirkan hal ini. "Aku hanya ingin kau jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan apapun, Kyuhyun selamat."

"Ahra _eonni_ mengatakan padaku setelah kejadian dimana kau lebih memilih Siwon waktu itu, Kyuhyun pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk, Kyuhyun memecahkan botol _wine_ lalu menyayatkan pecahan itu di pergelangan tangannya. Entah bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun dapat diselamatkan walau sudah koma tanpa perawatan, apalagi kala itu dia seorang diri dirumah, dan Ahra _eonni_ tentu saja memiliki firasat kalau adiknya kenapa-kenapa, dia langsung terbang ke Korea. Ternyata dugaannya tidak meleset." Entah sejak kapan Seohyun si pemalu berubah menjadi banyak bicara, Yesung tak peduli.

"Dimana kira-kira rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat? Tidak mungkin di kliniknya di desa itu'kan?" Seohyun menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka pasti membawa Kyuhyun keluar negeri setelah percobaan bunuh diri yang kedua ini." Yesung meremas rambutnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia yang merasa menyesal? Dia membuat pilihan, memutuskan, dan menjalani, tapi kenapa lagi-lagi ia yang serba salah? Kesini salah kesana salah. Kemana ia harus pergi?

"Tapi coba saja dulu kau datangi, kau tahu alamatnya'kan? Kalau tidak aku bisa memberimu." Yesung mengusap wajahnya. "Kirim alamatnya lewat sms, aku tidak tahu." Kuku Yesung sudah hampir habis karena terlalu sering ia gigit. Dan sekarang ia beralih jadi mengigit bibir hingga berdarah.

"Baiklah. Habiskan dulu minumanmu sebelum pergi," Yesung menurut. Rasa cemas ini memang membuat ia kehausan, jika dibiarkan bagaimana kalau ia dehidrasi? "Aku saja yang bayar," Ucap Seohyun saat melihat Yesung hendak mengambil dompet. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Seohyun-ah. Aku pergi dulu," Seohyun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung pergi mengejar hati.

 **XXX**

"Sayang, aku membelikanmu ponsel baru, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Siwon menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah, ia yakin Yesung pasti berada di kamar karena istrinya itu selalu mengurung diri tak peduli siang maupun malam. Ha! Sepertinya ia salah telah mengatakan melihat Yesung seperti mayat hidup lebih baik daripada bersama orang lain, buktinya, bathinnya sangat tertekan karena hal ini. Yesung tidak mau makan, bergerak, maupun bercanda bersamanya. Ia sungguh merasa sesak!

"Yesungie.." Panggil Siwon lembut sambil membuka pintu kamar. "Sayang.." Panik Siwon saat mendapati kamar begitu kosong, sosok istri manisnya tidak nampak sedang duduk di atas ranjang. "YESUNG.." Teriak Siwon cemas, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nama Yesung.

 **DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT..** Ponsel _namja_ manisnya malah berada di ranjang. Siwon meremas rambutnya. Ia kembali mencari nama seseorang, sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab, Siwon berjalan untuk mengambil ponsel Yesung. "Hae, bisa kau suruh orang-orangku mencari Yesung?"

"Ya, usahakan ketemu malam ini juga.." Siwon kembali memasukan ponsel ke saku celana. Ia meletakkan tas kerja beserta barang bawaan secara asal. Lalu secepat kilat ia keluar rumah dan memasuki mobil. "Kemana kau Yesung-ah.." Siwon mengigit-gigit jarinya. Jalanan malam begitu padat, mustahil ia bisa melewati semua mobil-mobil itu dengan selamat, alhasil ia harus bersabar.

"Apa mungkin dia kerumah orang tuanya?" Gumam Siwon, nada bicaranya masih terdengar khawatir.

Mobil Siwon bergerak begitu pelan meyulusuri jalanan yang semakin padat seiring malam mulai merambat, tentu saja dijam-jam seperti ini orang-orang bergegas untuk pulang kerumah. Kemudian pikirannya buyar mendengar ponsel Yesung bergetar di jok penumpang, ia mengambilnya, meliriknya sebentar sebelum terfokus kembali kejalanan, itu adalah pesan dari.. Seohyun?! Dahi Siwon berkerut.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia membuka pesan tersebut. _'Yesung-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun dulu. Dia dirawat disana, keluarga Kyuhyun menolak membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit. Ahra_ eonni _barusaja memberitahuku.'_ Tulis Seohyun dalam pesan singkatnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Siwon meremas erat kemudi mobil. Ia menurunkan kaca mobil, dengan gerakan cepat ia membuang ponsel Yesung, membuang semua yang ada di dalamnya termasuk foto-foto Cho Kyuhyun. Kemudian Siwon melihat mobil orang melindas ponsel Yesung hingga remuk.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. dimana itu?" Siwon mengusap dagunya sembari berpikir keras. _'Ini apartemen temanku, dia pergi tanpa memberi kabar.'_ Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Mungkin saja." Gumamnya lalu mempercepat sedikit laju mobil mendahului mobil-mobil di sekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Siwon merasakan ponselnya bergetar-getar, ia segera mengambil benda itu lalu mengusap gagang telpon hijau kekanan, menerima panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa Hae-ya?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. "Kami tidak tahu harus mencari Yesung kemana. Tidak ada petunjuk, kami juga tak tahu kemana Yesung biasa pergi."

"Tentang hal itu, kau bisa tanyakan pada pacarmu." Balas Siwon sinis lalu melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang.

 **XXX**

Kim Yesung menatap kosong keluar jendela bianglala, pemandangan kota Seoul saat malam hari sangatlah indah, semuanya nampak indah dengan bintang-bintang terlihat berkelap-kelip di langit, sang bulan yang bulat penuh menambah kecantikan suasana malam. Namun rasanya suasana hatinya tak juga membaik melihat itu. Hatinya terasa sakit, debaran jantungnya terasa tak berarti.

Yesung menghela napas pelan, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana, ponselnya tertinggal di rumah, jika ia kembali kemungkinan Siwon juga sudah pulang, dan bisa ditebak kalau ia tak akan diperbolehkan keluar rumah lagi. Sekarang ia harus apa?! Pencariannya sia-sia, berkeliling kota Seoul dan mendatangi seluruh rumah sakit, rumah singgah, klinik, sudah! Semua sudah ia datangi, hasilnya tetap sama, penjaga meja resepsionis mengatakan tidak ada pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan tidak pernah ada memasuki rumah sakit.

Apa lagi?! Kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Ia tak tahu dimana klinik milik Kyuhyun di desa itu. Ah! Rasanya ia akan stress dalam waktu dekat jika berlama-lama seperti ini. "Apa mungkin Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah orang tuanya?" Yesung nampak berpikir keras, wajahnya terlihat ragu tapi ia tetap keluar saat bianglala berhenti. Berlari cepat menuju mobilnya di parkiran taman hiburan.

Berbekal ingatan buruknya, Yesung mengendarai mobil menuju kediaman dimana Kyuhyun pernah mempertemukan ia dengan Keluarga Cho. Jalanan terlihat padat, dan itu membuat tingkat kesabaran minimnya serasa diuji coba. "Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku mau seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung bergumam parau. Bibirnya terlihat kembali berdarah saat ia gigit keras.

Jam bergulir menunjuk angka delapan lewat duapuluh tujuh menit saat Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat biru di komplek perumahan. Rumah itu terlihat sepi-senyap, semua lampu padam, apalagi rumput-rumput juga sudah mulai meninggi kembali, halaman rumah tak terurus hingga banyak daun-daun pohon menutupi jalan menuju pintu.

Yesung memukul stir mobil. Untuk kali kesekian pencariannya sia-sia, yang ia dapat tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. "Kemana lagi?" Yesung menjambak rambutnya. Namun seperti teringat sesuatu, Yesung mengendarai mobilnya cepat, memutar arah menuju suatu tempat. "Apartemen Kyuhyun?! Mungkinkah?" Gumam Yesung ragu.

Musim semi menunggu mekarnya bunga yang layu. Menghidupkan kembali kenangan masalalu. Dimana yang ada hanya ada rasa sakit dan pilu.

Akhir musim dingin kali ini salju tak turun, cahaya matahari bertugas menggantikan, udara juga terasa tidak terlalu dingin. Alam beserta manusianya menyambut kedatangan musim di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran kembali.

Yesung melirik sekilas pada bulan di atas sana, semakin meninggi diiringi jam juga bergulir cepat. Ia hanya berharap musim semi kali ini semuanya akan membaik, ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua kesalahan yang pernah ia buat. Dan ia berjanji untuk kesekian kalinya tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang terdahulu.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan begitu memakan waktu, alhasil sekian detiknya yang berharga terbuang sia-sia. Sekarang jam sudah hampir menunjuk sepuluh tepat. Yesung segera keluar mobilnya, terus berlari menuju lift dan menekan lantai empat. Lama ia menunggu akhirnya sampai juga, setelah itu ia berdiri disalah satu pintu, tapi ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya ketika ia bersiap menekan nomor-nomor yang ada disana untuk memasukan _password_.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan lima orang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam memandang tajam pada dirinya. Yesung mengerjab bingung. "Siapa kalian? Lepaskan tanganku." Seru Yesung kesal. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkannya, malah mereka semua bersiap menggendong Yesung secara paksa untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Kalian ini siapa..?" Yesung berusaha berontak.

Salah satu di antara kelima orang itu terlihat mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu menempelkannya ketelinga. "Siwon-ssi, kami sudah menemukan Yesung." Ucapnya tanpa peduli Yesung membelalak.

"Baiklah." Yesung ternganga lebar saat semua orang itu menyeretnya mejauhi apartemen Kyuhyun. Ini salah! Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun berada di dalam sana. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa melawan kelima orang itu saat menyeretnya paksa. Sekarang Yesung tahu, kelima manusia ini adalah orang suruhan Siwon. Dan Yesung bahkan yakin sesampainya ia di rumah Siwon sudah menunggu dengan ekspresi marah.

 **XXX**

"Maaf.." Kepala Yesung tertunduk, tangannya meremas-remas ujung kemeja, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan yang melanda dirinya. "Yesung, seharusnya kau memberi tahu aku kalau mau pergi, setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu." Siwon berucap lembut, dipandanginya dengan cermat sosok Yesung yang sekarang berdiri menghadap dirinya.

"Sekarang katakan kau kemana.." Yesung terlihat menghindar saat Siwon mendekatinya. Siwon tak terlihat marah, nada suaranya juga datar, tapi entah kenapa Yesung merasa dibalik senyuman dan nada lembut itu hanyalah kebohongan, sebenarnya Siwon marah besar. "Jujurlah sayang.." Siwon mengangkat kepala Yesung, menyuruh lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Aku.. mencari Kyuhyun." Yesung melihat tangan kiri Siwon terkepal erat. "Suamimu siapa..? aku atau dia? Kenapa kau mencarinya bahkan melupakan aku. Kau anggap aku apa, sayang?" Siwon mengguncang-guncang kedua lengan Yesung. "Kau suamiku.. tapi.. aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah! Dia hampir mati karena aku." Yesung menatap langsung mata Siwon.

"Kumohon jangan membuat aku marah lagi Yesung-ah. Aku sudah cukup sabar, jangan keluar rumah lagi tanpa seijinku." Yesung berontak saat Siwon menarik tangannya menuju kamar. "Siwon, aku.. aku.. sama saja membunuh Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung." Siwon berbalik untuk menatap Yesung. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang?! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun, bahkan meski Cho Kyuhyun meninggal." Kali ini Yesung pasrah, membiarkan saja Siwon menyeretnya kekamar.

Sesampainya disana Siwon merebahkan diri. "Mandilah," Titahnya pada Yesung, anehnya Yesung menurut, ia masuk kekamar mandi setelah mengambil piyama. Siwon sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk menahan Yesung agar tetap berada disampingnya. Kehadiran lelaki Cho itu membuat ia merasa tak dapat bernapas dengan leluasa.

Ia mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun, namun sialnya apartemen itu memakai _password_ , tentu saja ia tak dapat membukanya, dan tidak tahu apakah benar Kyuhyun ada disana atau tidak. Ya jika memang benar ada entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Selama Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh Yesungnya, ia akan tetap bersabar.

Siwon meraih ponsel yang baru ia belikan untuk Yesung, kemudian mengganti _wallpaper_ nya dengan foto pernikahan mereka. Yesung terlihat manis disana, lelaki itu begitu kecil saat bersebelahan dengan dirinya. Siwon tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyumannya tidak lama saat menemukan airmata menggantung di pelupuk mata Yesung. Ya, Yesungnya memang tersenyum lebar, namun airmata itu tak dapat disembunyikan.

Sekarang pertanyaan yang memenuhi bathinnya hanyalah 'Apakah Yesung bahagia menikah dengan dirinya? Atau Yesung merasa terkekang?' Hee?! Bisakah Siwon melupakan itu barang sejenak saja, ia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Yesung. Yesung adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya, ia bahkan merasa tak dapat mencintai orang lain sesempurna apapun orang itu. Ia hanya mencintai Yesung dan selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, dilehernya terdapat handuk kecil. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. "Duduklah sayang.." Siwon menepuk tempat disebelahnya, dimana hanya Yesung yang boleh ada disana. Yesung menurut, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon. "Aku membelikan ponsel ini untukmu, suka?!" Siwon menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putih tersebut pada Yesung. Ponsel keluaran terbaru dan sepertinya mahal.

"Hmm, suka. Tapi dimana ponsel lamaku?" Siwon mengusap-usap rambut basah Yesung. "Aku membuangnya, mau marah? Silahkan." Gerakan Yesung memainkan ponsel baru itu terhenti. "Kau.. membuang _simcard_ dan _memmorycard_ nya juga?" Nada bicara Yesung terdengar santai. "Hm, semuanya.." Balas Siwon datar.

Yesung mengigit bibirnya. _'Jika memang aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Maka sekuat apapun kita berjuang, Tuhan tak akan memperbolehkan kita bersatu.'_ Yesung membathin lirih, matanya tak lepas menatap pada _wallpaper_ ponsel barunya. Yah, ia kelihatan sangat bahagia bersama Siwon. Yah! Memang itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. Oh ya ampun. Maafkan saya~ Ini sequel promise you nya. Maaf kelamaan dan mungkin sudah banyak lupa dengan fic PY itu .-. maaf juga kalau gaje.

Sekilas Info : Saya sering publish ff because saya sedang libur X3 pesantren ramadhan udah kelar, jadi saya bebas melakukan apapun dan akhirnya saya bikin fic .-. *kurang kerjaan* nanti saat saya masuk sekolah lagi pegang laptop palingan buat ngerjain tugas .-. jadi selama saya masih ada ide lanjut dan buat fic. Saya akan buat sebanyak-banyaknya dan meramaikan kembali fic KYUSUNG yang hampir hilang tak berbekas *mewek saya* TwT)"

Oh iya, saya berencana buat fic dengan judul empat musim. Spring. Summer. Autumn. Sama Winter. Winter sama Spring udah, kan? Summer diriku akan ketik pas selese puasa .-. kalo autumn? Ada yang mau kasih masukan? .-. *mendadak hening* tapi ke empat fic itu gak ada sangkut pautnya kok.

Dan sequel promise you ini, rencananya saya mau bikin jadi oneshot, tapi wordnya kebanyakan, takutnya nanti kalian bosan TwT" jadi di bikin part aja.

 **MOHON BACA AN SAYA *Teriak*** Yaudah deh, mau ripiu, ripiu, enggak ya enggak, saya biasa aja, tapi kalau bisa kasih masukan TvT" kalian maunya ini kayak gimana endingnya.

SAD ENDING *LAGI* ATAU HAPPY ENDING ITU TERSERAH KALIAN

PAIRNYA JUGA, MAU KYUSUNG IYA, YEWON JUGA IYA. WONKYUSUNG JUGA SAYA IYA! JADI PAIR DAN ENDING ADA DITANGAN KALIAN, SESUAI VOTE~ X3

Bai! Bai! *Lambai2* -3-

Oh Iya~~ YESUNG CANTIK BANGET YA TUHAN! *HEBOH*


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi." Ciuman manis mendarat di bibir Siwon, matanya langsung terbuka dan bertemu pandang dengan Yesung. Siwon tersenyum. "Hm. Pagi," Yesung mengamati wajah Siwon sambil berpikir. "Mau jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tawar Siwon sembari menyentuh pipi Yesung dan mencubitinya sesekali. "Kemana? Kau tidak kerja?" Siwon bangun, memegang kedua pundak Yesung lalu menghadapkan ke arahnya. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku bisa libur kapanpun aku mau," Entahlah. Yesung sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa, sebenarnya ia malas pergi keluar, suasana hatinya belum baik sepenuhnya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bekerja saja? Aku akan ke kantormu saat jam makan siang," Yesung tahu Siwon kecewa. "Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu," Siwon mencium kedua pipi Yesung sebelum bangkit untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Yesung menghela napas.

Ia merasa sangat jahat.

 **XXX**

Lee Donghae menghadap Choi Siwon. Hampir satu menit mereka berdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Donghae tahu ada sesuatu yang memenuhi pikiran Siwon, hanya saja Siwon ragu entah harus memberitahunya atau tidak. "Katakan saja." Kata Donghae berhasil menarik fokus Siwon. "Aku tak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah.." Mulanya ragu. "Apa menurutmu, mengawasi seseorang merupakan tindak kejahatan? Melanggar privasi barangkali?" Donghae terkekeh, merasa geli dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Jujur saja. Kau ingin mengawasi Yesung? Setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa terkecuali? Begitu kan maksudmu melanggar privasi?" Siwon mengangguk malu. "Tidak ada salahnya, Siwon-ah. Yesung istrimu, tentu kau berhak tahu apapun yang dilakukannya selama kau tidak bersamanya." Mata Siwon kembali tidak fokus. "Nanti siang katanya dia mau kesini, saat itu, bisakah kau pasang kamera tersembunyi di setiap sudut rumah?" Donghae terdiam. "Tentu saja kamar mandi tidak, aku juga menghargai privasinya yang satu ini."

"CCTV?" Siwon mengiyakan. "Terhubung ke laptop dan ponselku. Satu lagi, pastikan Yesung tidak sadar bahwa ada benda itu di rumah kami." Donghae mengangkat ibu jarinya, memberi kode kalau kerjaan semacam ini terbilang mudah untuknya. "Bisa selesai dalam satu jam?"

"Mungkin.." Siwon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Jadi kau khawatir?" Donghae masih diam ditempatnya, seperti yang ia lakukan hampir dua menit lalu, berdiri di depan meja Siwon tanpa niatan menyentuhkan pantat ke kursi.

Salah satu alis Siwon terangkat. "Khawatir jikalau Yesung pergi.. mencari Kyuhyun?"

"Jika Seohyun yang sangat kau cintai meninggalkanmu demi orang lain, apa kau tidak khawatir? Apa kau tidak akan marah?" Tentu Donghae mengerti perasaan Siwon, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja ia tahu bagaimana berkecamuknya isi hati Siwon sekarang. Dan bodohnya ia malah bertanya demikian. "Aku pasti akan sangat gila." Gumam Donghae.

"Kau boleh keluar." Donghae menurut, membungkuk sebentar sebelum keluar ruang kerja Siwon.

 **XXX**

Tepat jam satu siang saat Yesung tiba di kantor Siwon. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung kesini, jadi ia tahu betul di mana ruangan Siwon, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung pergi kesana. Mendapati suaminya melamun menatap kosong pada laptop.

Yesung berdehem, seketika Siwon tersadar. "Ah.. hai.." Sapanya mendadak canggung. Yesung masuk, menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Siwon. "Sudah makan siang?"

"Menunggumu.." Yesung duduk di kursi depan Siwon. "Jangan bilang kau berharap aku membuatkanmu makan siang.." Siwon tertawa. "Tidak juga, kau disini saja aku sudah bahagia." Yesung menghela napas lega. "Perlu aku belikan suplemen? Akhir-akhir ini kau nampak pucat." Lagi-lagi Siwon tertawa. "Tidak perlu."

Yesung merasa ada yang berubah di diri Siwon. Siwon yang biasanya ceria sudah mulai berkurang. "Apa kau bosan denganku? Apa aku menyebalkan?" Tanpa sadar Yesung bertanya demikian. Siwon tidak kaget sedikitpun. Justru ia menanggapinya dengan santai. "Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Bohong." Siwon meraih tangan Yesung di atas meja. "Iya, kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku juga bosan padamu." Tak ada keraguan di mata itu meski Yesung tahu jawaban ini 'bohong'. Tapi siapa menjamin jika sebenarnya inilah suara hati Siwon? Tidak ada yang bisa mengukur hati manusia! "Jawaban jujurnya, apa?"

"Kau yang meminta Yesung, jadi jangan sakit hati bagaimanapun jawabanku."

"Aku siap." Tantang Yesung, tangannya semakin erat digenggam Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku." Yesung mengangguk, matanya tak lepas dari mata Siwon. "Aku bosan padamu yang lebih mementingkan LELAKI ITU! Sikapmu sangat menyebalkan ketika kau terus terbayang LELAKI ITU! Bahkan melupakan aku, suamimu." Seharusnya yang sakit hati itu Siwon, kenapa Yesung turut merasakannya. "Jika kau lanjut membicarakan ini, aku pergi." Siwon berdecih. "Kau yang memulai! Ohh.. ayolah Yesung.. aku tidak mau bertengkar!"

Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon. "Tujuanku kesini juga bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin berbaikan denganmu!"

"Kau yang bertanya seperti itu! Jangan menyalahkanku!" Siwon ikut membentak Yesung. "Jangan kekanakan!" Tekan Yesung mulai kesal. Siwon mendecih. Keduanya kembali terdiam. "Maaf." Suara Yesung terdengar tepat saat Siwon menghela napas hendak mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan Yesung. "Aku juga ingin tanya, tapi aku mohon jangan membuat keributan. Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi," Yesung menatap Siwon. "Apa itu?"

"Jika aku dan Kyuhyun menyebrang jalan bersamaan, lalu tiba-tiba ada mobil yang hendak menabrak kami, siapa yang kau selamatkan?" Oh.. pertanyaan ini berarti siapa yang lebih penting bagi Kim Yesung, kan? "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, aku hanya berusaha memperhalus pertanyaan." Akunya. Yesung masih terdiam.

"Sulit bagiku untuk memilih. Jujur saja, aku mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi juga mencintaimu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang begitu?!" Siwon nampak tertekan. Ia tak ingin jawaban basi ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawab…" Detik jarum jam tiba-tiba saja terdengar lebih nyaring, Siwon menatap cemas penuh harapan pada Yesung.

"Choi Siwon.. aku akan menyelamatkannya.." Bukannya senang, ekspresi Siwon justru berubah muram, ada kemarahan tertahan di matanya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan segalanya. "Aku juga tidak bodoh, sayang.." Yesung tahu itu, jika Siwon bodoh, sudah ia berjingkrak ria saat mendengar jawabannya. Lebih simplenya, Siwon paling akan tersenyum ketika ia menyebut nama lelaki itu.

"Siwon.. kumohon.. jangan bahas masalah ini.. sekalipun kau tahu aku lebih mencintai LELAKI ITU, seharusnya kau tetap diam, setidaknya dengan begitu tidak ada satupun dari kita terpancing emosi." Saat itu juga Siwon memukul meja. "Brengsek!" Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah, rahangnya mengeras dengan gertakan gigi terdengar nyaring.

Bagi Yesung, Siwon mengatainya _brengsek_ jauh lebih beruntung daripada Siwon melukainya secara fisik disini. "Bagaimana aku tidak emosi, sayang!? Berminggu-minggu kau meratapi lelaki itu.. mengabaikanku.. mendiamkanku.. bahkan kau berniat.. mengkhianatiku, kan?" Yesung tersenyum miring. "Baru sadar kau ya?"

"Oh.. Tuhan! Jika saja aku tidak mecintaimu, mungkin aku tak akan tahan sampai selama ini.. atau lebih kasarnya.. aku akan membuangmu.." Siwon berdiri, memutari meja kerjanya lalu berhenti di samping Yesung duduk. "Apa artinya penantian bagimu, Yesung? Tidakkah kau merasa? Aku sudah membuang 10 tahun waktuku untuk menunggumu? Dan… inikah balasan brengsek yang aku dapat? Jika akhirnya kau memilih LELAKI ITU, kenapa tak dari awal kau menghilang dari hidupku? Bukannya ikut menunggu, mencari tapi akhirnya melukai? Kau lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah aku temui.."

"Tapi… nyatanya.. si brengsek itu jugalah yang kau cintai.. dan kau pertahankan selama ini.." Tangan Siwon meraih kerah baju Yesung. Pertama kalinya ia berbuat seperti ini, pada Yesung. "Sekalipun aku sudah membencimu, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu, hah? KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MELEPASKANMU? Membiarkanmu bersama LELAKI ITU?!" Siwon menarik kerah baju Yesung, terpaksa membuatnya berdiri. "Dia punya nama.. bukan LELAKI ITU!" Tangan kiri Siwon mengepal. "Jadi ini sifat asilmu, Kim Yesung?"

"Tidak. Aku akan baik pada orang baik. Buruk pada orang buruk. Jahat pada orang jahat. Bersikap brengsek pada manusia yang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Jadi.. kau mengatai aku brengsek?" Yesung hanya tertawa. "Lalu, Kyuhyun?! Bukannya dia baik padamu, lalu kenapa kau jahat? Memikirkan aku saat bersamanya, yang sebenarnya brengsek itu kau Yesung!"

"Kau tidak…"

"DIAM!" Siwon mendorong Yesung hingga Yesung terkengkang kebelakang sampai akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. "Yesung aku mohon.. aku akan diam sesuai keinginanmu.. aku tidak akan membawa nama Kyuhyun, LELAKI ITU, atau membahas apapun yang bisa membuat kita seperti ini.. aku akan menuruti kemauanmu asalkan kau bersikap adil padaku.." Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya, seberapa jauh Yesung menusukkan jarum ke hati Siwon? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Siwon berjongkok sementara Yesung masih diam pada posisinya. "Jika kau ingin aku minta maaf, aku akan minta maaf, bahkan jika kau menyuruhku berlutut akan kulakukan. Tapi aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu sesakit apa rasanya?" Siwon menatap Yesung. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon menangis dengan airmata sebanyak ini. "Apapun Yesung.. apapun.. asalkan jangan Kyuhyun." Siwon menarik Yesung dan segera memeluknya, merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku tidak akan brengsek jika waktu itu kau membiarkanku, setidaknya melihat Kyuhyun. Bukannya menyuruh orang-orangmu membawaku,"

"Baiklah.. kau boleh menjenguknya.. tapi hanya melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja… setelah itu jangan pernah melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun." Yesung membalas pelukan Siwon. "Tentu."

 **XXX**

Disinilah Yesung, tepat berada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun sementara Siwon menunggunya di luar. Di tangan Kyuhyun ada selang infus, tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun ada alat pengukur detak jantung yang sewaktu-waktu garisnya bisa saja berubah jadi lurus.

Yesung tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia terduduk sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dipergelangannya ada perban yang sedikit berdarah. "Maaf." Ucap Yesung sambil terisak. "Kumohon, bangunlah Kyu.." Lanjut Yesung. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, jadi bangunlah.." Yesung menarik kursi tak jauh dari dirinya, lalu kemudian duduk. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang _tertidur pulas_ di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Yesung kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Inikan yang sangat ingin kau dengar? Bangunlah, aku ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu." Kyuhyun masih tak bereaksi. Wajahnya begitu damai. Sayang rasanya jika ia harus bangun hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Waktumu habis.." 10 Menit berlalu, terasa sangat singkat bagi Yesung, bagai menunggu nyawa dicabut bagi Siwon.

Choi Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu, Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri Siwon. Ia tak banyak menolak saat Siwon menariknya keluar apartemen Kyuhyun.

 **XXX**

' _Aku hanya ingin melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang membelenggu ini. Aku ingin menyembuhkan banyak luka yang memenuhi jiwa. Aku rasa jika aku tidur maka aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit itu.'_

' _Suaramu berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' aku mendengarnya lewat telingaku. Aromamu menyeruak masuk penciumanku. Dimana kau? Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Kau tersembunyi disebuah tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Seseorang! Bangunkan aku!'_

' _Aku ingin menemukan dirimu segera. Rasa sakit yang selama ini aku terima karenamu. Rasa marah yang aku rasakan ketika bersamamu. Semuanya menjadi satu. Aku ingin kembali merasakan semua itu, akan kukejar ingatan yang hilang dari tidur yang panjang.'_

' _Kau memelukku begitu erat, membuatku perlahan bangkit dari kehancuran. Aku mencoba menggapai tanganmu. Aku mencoba menghapus mimpi burukku. Aku mencoba begitu keras. Tapi disini, aku terjebak sendiri, aku ingin mengusir kegelapan dan menemukanmu.'_

' _Apa yang bisa menyembuhkanku bukanlah obat, melainkan cintamu yang kuat. Suara yang aku dengar. Jangan pergi! Aku mohon. Bangunkah aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kim Yesung.'_

Jari Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, sama halnya dengan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak mata, bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. "J..jan..gan.." Suara serak itu terdengar perlahan. Setelah Kyuhyun bisa membuka matanya suaranya juga keluar dengan mulus.. ia berucap.. "Jangan pergi.." Dengan sangat pelan. "Yesung.." Kyuhyun bangun, mengamati ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" Suara Kyuhyun masih tidak terlalu jelas, itu karena tenggorokannya kering. "Yesung.." Panggilnya lagi sambil melepas infus. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, berdiri, namun sayang ia jatuh. "Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun masih berusaha bangun, tapi tak bisa, terlalu lama tidur dan hanya berbaring membuat setiap persendiannya kaku.

"Aku tak mungkin salah." Gumam Kyuhyun, masih terduduk di lantai.

 **XXX**

Pagi berikutnya sama seperti biasa. Yesung membangunkan Siwon. Membuka gorden beserta jendela. Menyediakan air untuk suaminya mandi. Menyiapkan perlengkapan kerja Siwon, sampai memasakkan sarapan. Mendadak semua terasa monoton dilakukan.

Ini sudah hampir tahun ke-2. Dan sialnya Yesung sudah merasa tak bahagia. Hari demi hari ia juga semakin menyadari perasaannya pada Siwon mendadak tiada, setiap hari berkurang dan berkurang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Siwon menarik kursi meja makan, menatap Yesung di sebrang ia duduk sedang melamun. "Tidakkah kau merasa? Setiap hari semakin membosankan," Siwon terdiam, Yesung mulai lagi, pikirnya.

"Mungkin kau ingin anak. Aku pernah dengar, pasangan akan semakin bahagia jika memiliki anak." Yesung tertawa, dan Siwon tahu alasan di balik tawa itu. "Mau mengadopsi anak?" Tawarnya dan lagi-lagi Yesung tertawa gila. "Aku tak pernah ingin anak," Siwon tak jadi menyentuh sarapannya, nafsu makannya meluap entah kemana. "Urus saja anjingmu, kulihat salah satu dari mereka mati."

"Nah itu.. anjing saja aku tak bisa merawat.. apalagi anak.." Mereka bertatapan. "Kau berubah Yesung." Ia hanya mengangguk, seakan mengiyakan perkataan Siwon. "Aku bisa saja menyakitimu lebih dari yang kau lakukan padaku." Siwon mengambil tas kerjanya, keluar ruang makan begitu saja.

Tidak lama setelah ia keluar, suara pecahan piring terdengar.

 **XXX**

"Siwon.. kau terlihat kurang sehat.." Donghae meletakkan _cup_ kopi di atas meja Siwon, menarik kursi dan duduk. Siwon tak berreaksi, ia fokus pada layar laptopnya. "Jika ada masalah kau bisa bagi padaku." Siwon menggeleng, ia merasa percuma mencurahkan hatinya pada Donghae atau siapapun itu karena manusia tidak akan mengerti perasaan manusia lainnya sebelum mengalami penderitaan yang sama, sekalipun orang lain mengalami kejadian yang sama itu, dan bisa mengerti, tapi tetap tidak bisa memahami. Kebenaran terbrengsek baginya.

"Jika kau butuh aku, panggil saja, kapanpun." Donghae keluar tanpa diperintah Siwon, sama halnya dengan masuk kesini tadi.

Siwon menatap layar laptopnya, mengamati aktifitas Yesung di rumah. Dan sekarang lelaki itu berada di halaman belakang, mengubur salah satu anjing peliharaannya yang mati karena tak terurus.

Yesung tak ingin anak. Siwon memang tahu itu. Sekalipun mereka punya anak, entah itu mengadopsi atau dari ibu pengganti, Yesung tetap tak akan bahagia, pertengkaran pasti takkan ter-elakkan. Apa yang Yesung ingini bukanlah bayi seperti yang ia kehendaki, tetapi Kyuhyun. KYUHYUN-Lah yang Yesung harapkan, bukan dirinya meskipun Yesung ' _juga mencintai'_ ia seperti yang dikatakan pria itu.

Siwon akui Yesung brengsek, dan Yesung juga benar, ia mencintai orang brengsek itu. Ia sungguh benci perasaan ini. Ia ingin berhenti, melepaskan Yesung, namun apa? Sekali dia berkata mencintai orang itu, maka selamanya akan tetap begitu. Mau dipaksakan bagaimanapun perasaannya akan tetap sama. Sekalipun ia berkata 'aku sudah tidak menyukainya.' Atau 'aku membencinya.' Itu semua perkataan ter _bullshit_ yang akan keluar. Dan ia tak ingin membohongi perasaannya.

Setelah melamun Siwon kembali mengamati Yesung, lelaki itu sudah tak berada di halaman belakang, melainkan kamar. Yesung memainkan _handphone_ nya. Menelpon seseorang, ekspresinya kaget untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang selama beberapa hari ini tak pernah Siwon lihat.

Yesung keluar terburu-buru, menuju garasi, mengeluarkan mobil, membuka pagar kemudian pergi.

Siwon mendecih, ia menetakn tombol intercom memanggil Donghae. Sigap sekali Donghae, dalam hitungan detik saja sudah berdiri di depan Siwon. "Lacak ponsel Yesung, suruh orangku mengikutinya. Jangan membawa Yesung pulang, hanya lihat dia kemana." Donghae mengangguk dan segera keluar. Siwon menjambak rambutnya. Ia memang tak seharusnya percaya pada Yesung. Tidak setelah Yesung menjenguk Kyuhyun.

Hampir satu jam Siwon menunggu hingga akhirnya ponselnya berdering, bukan panggilan, melainkan pesan singkat. Dari Donghae. _'Yesung ke apartemen Kyuhyun.'_ 4 Kata itu berhasil membuat Siwon kalap. _"Biarkan saja dulu."_ Kirim Siwon pada Donghae.

 **XXX**

Malam menjelang, Siwon pulang tepat jam 9 malam. Yesung tidak menunggu kepulangan dirinya seperti dulu. Ia memutuskan segera masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Yesung tidur. Sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

Siwon sudah tak dapat tersenyum meski hanya senyuman hambar. Raut wajah Yesung nampak sangat bahagia, seperti suatu hal baik telah terjadi. Hal ini membuatnya merasa tak berarti lagi. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap Yesung, menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala pria itu lalu mengelusnya. "Lagi bahagia, ya?" Datar Siwon.

Meski wajahnya datar tapi hatinya sungguh sakit. Yesung jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya padanya. Singkatnya cinta Yesung. Ternyata Yesung orang yang mudah berubah. "Labil." Gumam Siwon.

Ia memutuskan keluar kamar, bukan hanya kamar, rumah juga.

Pagi menjelang, Yesung mendapati tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong. Ia pikir mungkin Siwon ada tugas keluar kota dan tidak mengabarinya. Ia meraih ponsel dan sudah ada 2 pesan disana. Satu dari Kyuhyun dan satu dari Ahra.

Yesung memutuskan membaca pesan Kyuhyun dahulu. _'Apa kau ke apartemenku hari ini? :D aku sungguh merindukanmu.'_ Yesung tersenyum. _"Hm. Aku akan kesana dalam satu jam. Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku masakkan."_ Selagi menunggu balasan Kyuhyun, Yesung membaca pesan Ahra. _'Hei, Yesung. Kyuhyun membaik dengan sangat cepat berkat kau. Terima kasih,'_

" _Aku senang mendengarnya. Noona mau makan apa? Hari ini aku ke apartemen Kyuhyun."_ Yesung tidak pernah sebahagia ini selama beberapa bulan. Dan lagi, ia melupakan Siwon karena keegoisannya. _'Apa yah?! Pasta saja. Cepatlah, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu.'_

" _Sabar sedikit. Aku baru bangun tidur =_= Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah ya, aku mau mandi."_ Tepat setelah Yesung mengirim pesan balasan pada Kyuhyun, SMS Ahra datang. _'Ayahm fillet!'_

" _Baiklah noona, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu.."_ Yesung meletakkan ponsel, mengambil handuk dan pakaian dari lemari kemudian lari ke kamar mandi.

 **XXX**

Donghae menatap Siwon dari ambang pintu, ia ragu apakah masuk atau tidak. Pasalnya Siwon terlihat lebih tertekan daripada kemarin. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa Siwon tak tidur semalaman, dari matanya yang berair dan bengkak, ia juga yakin Siwon hanya menatap pada laptop dengan _brightness_ maksimal. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi mata Siwon akan minus tinggi.

Donghae memilih masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Siwon hanya menggeleng, tidak menatap maupun bersuara untuknya. "Aku beli makanan kalau begitu," Siwon bersuara 'Jangan' kelewatan pelan, Donghae hampir tak mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Kau sangat pucat Siwon.." Donghae berjalan mendekati meja Siwon, memutar balik paksa laptop hitam itu lalu mengatur _brightness_ nya menjadi yang paling rendah. "Jaga matamu." Ucapnya lalu memposisikan laptop ke tempat semula.

"Lebih baik aku tak bisa melihat. Setidaknya tak akan terlalu sakit saat Yesung berjalan berdua dengan Kyuhyun di hadapanku," Hanya dengan melihat wajah Siwon, Donghae sudah dapat merasakan perasaannya. Sesak. Sakit. Frustasi merangkak depresi. Tak bersemangat. "Siwon. Kau tahu bahwa kau berharga? Pikirkan ayah-ibumu, jangan hanya Yesung." Siwon menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencoba." Donghae duduk di kursi, tanda ia siap mendengarkan Siwon.

"Kau tahu Hae? Bagaimana Yesung menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin?" Donghae mengatakan tidak. "Saat aku tanya, siapa yang akan dia selamatkan saat kami berdua hendak tertabrak mobil.. dia menjawab.. aku.. Choi Siwon.. dia akan menyelamatkanku.." Siwon meremas rambutnya. "Kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Jadi, Yesung lebih memilih menyelamatkanmu karena.. dia dan Kyuhyun bisa mati bersama? Dan membiarkanmu tetap hidup dalam kesedihan, menyesal barangkali?" Siwon mengangguk. Seperti biasa. Donghae tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi. Hari ini Yesung pergi, dia kelihatan sangat bahagia." Siwon mendongak, ia tak ingin menangisi lelaki itu. "Beribu kali aku melarangnya, tetap saja dia lakukan. Yesung menunjukkan kebenciannya padaku."

"Tak perlu ditahan Siwon-ah. Selama ini kau terlalu lembut padanya, ini saatnya kau keras, luapkan apa yang selama ini tertahan di hatimu. Kali ini saja, beri Yesung pelajaran yang membuat dia jera. Aku tahu kau tak mampu menyakitinya, lebih dari sekadar mendorong atau menampar. Lakukan lebih padanya." Siwon menatap Donghae, ada emosi di suara Donghae. "Keras? Bagaimana? Aku tak tahu bagaimana keras padanya." Donghae tersenyum.

"Apa yang paling dia takuti? Kau bisa lakukan itu padanya."

 **XXX**

Yesung tiba di apartemen Kyuhyun 10 menit lebih lambat dari yang dijanjikan. "Kau lambat." Canda Kyuhyun saat Yesung masuk dapur. "Aku ke supermarket dulu, Kyu. Dimana Ahra noona?" Yesung meletakkan belanjaannya ke atas meja makan, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kau sungguh mau masak pasta?" Ucapnya saat melihat bahan-bahan yang dibeli Yesung. "Tentu saja." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Pasta dan.. _chicken fillet_?" Ia mengangguk. "Ahra noona memintanya,"

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku _tidur_?" Yesung terdiam cukup lama. Ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku belum cerai dengan Siwon." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. "Sudahlah.." Yesung tertawa.

Ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dan menatanya agar tak berantakan. "Lebih suka apa Kyu? Dada atau paha?" Tanya Yesung sambil melihat antara dua bagian tubuh ayam. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang Yesung, ikut melihat daging ayam mentah di atas meja makan. "Apa ya?" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung, meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Yesung. "Dada atau paha? Menurutmu? Apa yang enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun manja. "Kenapa malah balik tanya?!" Yesung memukul tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya. "Kalau ayam, tentu saja dada. Dan Yesung, aku mau semua." Selesai berucap Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung.

"Semua? Dasar mesum.." Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, mengganti pipi yang dicium Kyuhyun menjadi bibir. Tangan Kyuhyun di perut Yesung perlahan merambat untuk membuka kancing kemeja Yesung namun Yesung malah menahannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencumbu bibir Yesung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau Ahra noona datang?" Kyuhyun menghadapkan Yesung pada dirinya. "Benar juga, malam aku lanjutkan."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini Dr. Cho?" Yesung mendorong dada Kyuhyun. "Oh, iya.. kau berhenti bekerja atau apa?"

"Tidak. Seminggu lagi aku kembali ke desa dan melanjutkan klinik, mau ikut?"

"Tentu. Aku harus memastikan apakah di sana ada perawat atau tidak." Kyuhyun kembali duduk sementara Yesung menyiapkan perabot memasak. Kyuhyun mengamatinya dengan senyum tulus.

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf lama… TwT) saya lagi gak mood to do everything.. breath pun feel bored *? I must eotteokhae? Yah.. sudahlah…

Adakah disini yang pernah merasa frustasi? Depresi? Mau bunuh diri tapi tak punya nyali? Kalau begitu kita sama TwT"

Gak kerasa sekolah udah masuk semester 2 .-. *malah curhat* dan saya tetap begitu-begitu aja.. gak punya temen baik macam di smp.. dan saya pengen curhat.. but.. I don't know where shall I go~ jadi disinilah tempat terakhir saya.. ada bagian dari chap di atas yang merupakan curahan hati saya.. jika ada yang sadar mana bagiannya.. mohon di maklumi ^^..

Sudahlah~ Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahra _noona_ tidak bisa datang.." Yesung mendesah dan meletakkan ponsel setelah memeriksa pesan singkat yang masuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Yesung kecewa, padahal lelaki itu sudah membuat pasta dan ayam _fillet_ untuk makan siang mereka. "Kenapa?" Yesung duduk di bangku sebrang meja, menghadap Kyuhyun. "Katanya harus revisi skirpsi, dan dikumpul besok." Lagi-lagi Yesung menghela napas, sepertinya kata kecewa tidak cukup menggambarkan suasana hatinya. "Santai saja.. Lagian masih ada aku." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, sejurus kemudian ia ikut tersenyum. "Ya.. Kau ada." Ucapnya setengah tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggulung spageti dengan garpu, tidak mempedulikan Yesung yang memandangnya was-was, menunggu komentar apa yang akan diberikan pria itu padanya. "Aku menyesal.." Perasaan Kyuhyun mendadak tidak enak mendengar Yesung mengatakan itu. "Seharusnya kala itu aku menuruti kata hati." Kyuhyun berhenti makan dan meletakkan garpu di sisi piring. "Seharusnya aku tidak menyangkal perasaanku bahwa aku memang menyukaimu. Jika aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini…"

"Sudahlah Yesung. Tidak ada gunanya kata 'seandainya' 'seharusnya' atau apapun itu. Masalalu tetaplah masalalu, jadikan itu sebagai pelajaran." Nafsu makan Kyuhyun menurun sepenuhnya, tadinya ia berniat menghabiskan ayam tanpa tulang di atas piring, namun tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan yang –sepertinya- sengaja dipilih Yesung membuat ia malas, _badmood_ juga. "Aku hanya ingin membagi kegundahan hatiku denganmu." Yesung menatap tepat ke mata Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mengerti akan perasaan dan mau mendengarkan dirinya. "Tapi aku benci membahas masalalu." Balas Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung terdiam.

Nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah muak. Semarah apapun Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memendamnya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal hingga intonasi suaranya meninggi.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun tak lagi menyentuh makanannya sementara Yesung duduk mematung dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke atas kursi. Mendadak mereka berdua merasa canggung. Terdengar helaan napas hingga kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri. "Mau nonton film?" Tawarnya sambil menatap Yesung. Tanpa membalas pandangan Kyuhyun, Yesung bertanya. "Film apa?"

"Kau sukanya apa?" Kali ini Yesung berdiri. "Apapun yang penting jangan kanibal." Keadaan membaik dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan merangkul pundaknya, mengajak Yesung menuju ruang tengah. "Tunggu… aku punya camilan dan bir… kau duluan saja ke kamar." Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Hei… Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Di kamar ada infocus," Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung sebelum berjalan menghampiri kulkas.

Yesung mendelik, ia masuk duluan ke kamar, menunggu Kyuhyun di atas ranjang sambil mengamati isi ruangan. Banyak yang berubah, meja kerja Kyuhyun sudah tak ada, _bedcover_ beserta ranjang juga diganti, maupun letak semua barang-barang.

Kyuhyun masuk membawa beberapa kaleng bir dan snack, menutup pintu kembali lalu menghampiri Yesung. "Kenapa dimatikan?" Tanya Yesung heran saat Kyuhyun mematikan lampu, menutup gorden beserta jendela. "Tidak seru nonton film kalau terang." Yesung hanya tersenyum.

Selesai mengatur letak infocus dan menghubungkan ke laptopnya, Kyuhyun mencari film apa yang akan mereka tonton. "Horor bagaimana?"

"Thriller lebih baik." Tantang Yesung, Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengklik salah satu video. Segera Kyuhyun menyusul Yesung tiduran di ranjang. Tepat di depan mereka adalah tembok kosong berwarna hijau muda hampir putih, di sana mulai menampakkan _oppening_ dari film _thriller_ Korea. "Film apa ini?" Tanya Yesung penasaran. "Lihat saja, nanti juga tahu." Kyuhyun membuka satu kaleng bir dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

Yesung maupun Kyuhyun fokus pada film.

 **XXX**

"Perlu aku panggil psikolog?" Tawar Donghae melihat Siwon hanya melamun melihat layar laptopnya, padahal layar itu sudah lama _blank_. "Untuk?" Donghae menghela napas kemudian menggeleng. Ia rasa Siwon memang tidak membutuhkan manusia semacam psikolog agar bisa membantu meringankan masalahnya. "Kau pikir apa yang dilakukan Yesung bersama lelaki itu?" Sebenarnya Donghae tak ingin menjawab, karena ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang bagus di kepala, hanya saja ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Siwon. "Hanya… makan siang?" Balasnya ragu.

Siwon ingin mempercayai ucapan Donghae. Yah, mereka hanya makan siang. Hanya saja sebagian besar hatinya mengatakan tak mungkin hanya itu. Sudah dua hari Yesung pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun saat dirinya ke kantor. Tidak mungkin, kan mereka hanya makan siang? Barangkali Yesung pergi ke taman bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Atau hal sederhana saja yang bisa dilakukan di rumah, memasak bersama misalnya?

Ah! Memikirkan itu membuat Siwon merasa semakin stres. "Menurutmu, apa yang lebih baik? Pertahankan atau lepaskan?" Tanpa menatap Donghae, Siwon bertanya.

Lagi-lagi Donghae bimbang mau menjawab apa. "Lepaskan jika sudah tidak tahan. Pertahankan jika ingin sakit yang lebih dalam." Siwon berreaksi. Donghae benar, ia memang sakit mempertahankan Yesung. Mempertahankan apa yang tidak ingin ditahan, sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia lepaskan sejak dulu. "Aku masih mencintainya." Donghae menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Bicara pada Yesung. Tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Yesung inginkan agar dia bisa berlaku baik padamu, sikapmu yang bagaimana agar dia bisa luluh." Siwon menggeleng. "Dia pasti berkata 'ceraikan aku' atau apalah itu."

"Kau masih mencintainya bahkan saat dia melakukan hal seperti ini padamu? Sadarlah Choi Siwon! Berapa banyak manusia di luaran sana yang tulus mencintaimu! Kau seakan dihadapkan pada pintu tertutup, kau hanya meratapi pintu itu dan mengabaikan pintu-pintu di belakangmu yang padahal terbuka!" Siwon tahu Donghae muak. "Hanya Yesung yang aku cintai." Ucapnya lemah, tidak mau membuat Donghae ikut kalut dengan permasalahannya.

"Apa Yesung mencintaimu?" Suara Donghae membentak, Siwon terdiam. "Jika dia mencintaimu tak akan dia melakukan ini. Keluar rumah tanpa ijin, dan melakukan hal menyebalkan lainnya!" Siwon tidak berniat membalas perkataan Donghae. Pura-pura ia sibuk pada laptop. "Hukum Yesung, beri dia pelajaran. Aku tak mau mendengar kata tega dari mulutmu. Kau pikir apa Yesung kasihan padamu hah? Tidak, kan? Balas dia Choi Siwon! Buat dia sadar!" Donghae memukul meja sebelum keluar ruangan. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mendengar dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

 **XXX**

Film berdurasi dua jam itu menjadi semakin 'panas' saat sang tokoh utama berhubungan intim dengan seseorang sebelum akhirnya adegan berdarah kembali dimulai.

Yesung meremas kaleng bir dan melemparnya ke tong sampah kecil samping ranjang. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bukan karena film terlalu menakutkan, maupun adegan yang barusan mereka tonton, melainkan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun berada di sana, itu membuat Yesung merasa panas dan tidak konsen dengan film.

Memang film ini bergenre _thriller-erotis_ , banyak adegan-adegan dewasa di dalamnya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun terangsang ketika melihatnya. "Kyu…" Panggil Yesung merasa tangan Kyuhyun merangkak membuka restleting celananya.

"Apa filmnya masih lama?" Tanya Yesung berniat basa-basi. "Sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun tidak bohong, sepuluh menit kemudian film habis dengan klimaks kepala si tokoh antagonis di penggal. Yesung tidak sungguh-sungguh menikmati dua puluh menit terakhir film gara-gara Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan ia semakin risih dengan tangan di daerah pribadi miliknya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin, Kyu." Yesung bangkit dari ranjang, merapikan tempat tidur dan membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kecewa.

"Yesung…" Panggilnya membuat Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak, hanya ingin memanggilmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisi rebahannya, tidak lama kemudian Yesung ikut tiduran di samping Kyuhyun, sama-sama menatap pada langit-langit kamar. "Apa kau percaya pada kata 'selamanya'?" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuh menghadap Yesung. "Tidak. Bagaimanapun kematian itu pasti. Setiap yang bernyawa akan merasakan mati. Tidak ada kata selamanya. Suatu saat dunia juga pasti berakhir, kan?" Yesung merasakan lengan Kyuhyun di perutnya, menarik dirinya mendekat. "Kau membuatku takut." Bisiknya parau.

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Jika bisa aku ingin kita abadi." Ucapan Kyuhyun dibalas tawa kecil oleh Yesung. "Ternyata kau juga punya sisi kekanakan, ya?" Yesung mengusap-usap tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Yesung." Komentar Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima. "Aku takut, saat akhirnya tiba, saat dimana salah satu dari kita meninggal." Pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat. "Berjanjilah. Kalau saat itu terjadi, entah itu aku atau kau yang meninggal duluan, yang tetap hidup tidak boleh menangis." Tantang Yesung. Kyuhyun terdiam.

 **XXX**

Siwon duduk di ruang tengah menunggu kepulangan Yesung.

Jam antik di ruangan itu berdenting nyaring saat jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka sembilan tepat. Siwon menghela napas dan meneguk kopinya sekali lagi. Seketika matanya tertuju ke pintu saat seseorang membukanya. Yesung berdiri di sana dengan mata sedikit melebar. Terdapat kepanikan pada parasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Perasaan Yesung tidak karuan, hampir beberapa bulan terakhir ia tak pernah mendengar suara Siwon sebegitu seriusnya, raut wajah lelaki itu juga sangat tidak biasa menambah kegugupan Yesung. Walau takut tapi akhirnya Yesung duduk di sebelah Siwon. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Darimana kau?" Siwon menatap Yesung serius. "Rumah Kyuhyun." Yesung menjawab tanpa ragu dan rasa takut. "Kau anggap aku apa selama ini, Yesung?" Yang ditanya tak dapat menjawab.

Mereka bertatapan dalam hitungan detik. "Tidak mungkin kau menganggap aku suamimu, sikapmu padaku saja sangat… keterlaluan…" Siwon memelankan suaranya saat diakhir kata. "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Siwon." Aku Yesung jujur, Siwon dibuat semakin sakit hati dan ia tak sanggap mengatakan apapun lagi. Tatapannya pada Yesung menggambarkan segalanya, tanpa katapun seharusnya Yesung mengerti.

"Lalu apa maksudmu mau menerima lamaranku kala itu?" Yesung tersenyum miring. "Aku sudah menolak, kau ingat?! Tapi kau terus-terusan memaksa, Siwon! Karena kasihan ya aku mau saja."

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya mengasihaniku?" Yesung tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. "Saat Kyuhyun sudah sadar kau jadi berani menginjak-injakku. Kenapa tidak aku buat mati saja lelaki itu?!" Siwon berdiri, meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamar. Sementara Yesung hanya diam tak bersuara.

 **XXX**

Pagi kembali menjelang.

Tanda datangnya pagi adalah adanya matahari. Namun matahari tak nampak di langit. Awan hitam bergulung disapu angin, sepertinya akan ada hujan deras.

Yesung membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya tidur di ranjang bersama Siwon. Ia lupa kenapa bisa ia berakhir di sini, seingatnya tadi malam ia ketiduran di ruang tengah. Yesung mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat, kemudian menatap Siwon. Wajah lelaki itu tepat berada beberapa senti di depannya.

Jujur saja semakin hari perasaannya pada Siwon semakin datar. Ini jelas bukan kehendaknya. Jika bisapun ia ingin mencintai Siwon, hidup bersama lelaki baik ini sampai penghujung hidupnya. Hanya saja tidak bisa. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun entah karena apa. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama baik dan rela berkorban demi dirinya. Mungkin ada sesuatu spesial dan berbeda dari Kyuhyun hingga hati Yesung memilih lelaki itu.

Yesung berbalik memunggungi Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian Yesung merasa Siwon memeluknya. "Permainan brengsek ini tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada yang mau mengalah." Suara Siwon terdengar serak, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya ia berdehem. "Entah itu Kyuhyun yang rela melepasmu, atau aku yang membiarkanmu bersama Kyuhyun, dan mungkin kau yang diam di sisiku dan melupakan lelaki itu?" Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir. Kau lebih bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, ya?" Yesung tetap diam. "Dengan berat hati aku mengatakan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal." Matanya melotot lebar. Yesung bangun dan menatap Siwon. Lelaki itu juga memandang dirinya. "Kenapa? Tidak mau?" Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebelum duduk. "Pergilah, aku memang tidak pantas bersamamu." Siwon meraih tangan kiri Yesung dan melepaskan cincin di salah satu jarinya. "Melihatmu tertawa bahagia dan bukan dusta jauh lebih indah daripada memaksamu tetap bersamaku, kesannya aku egois."

Tanpa kata Yesung memeluk Siwon, rasa haru membuatnya bungkam. "Tidak akan ada kesedihan jika kau rela untuk melepaskan." Bisik Yesung. Siwon mengusap punggung Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Ya… kau benar… aku akan belajar mengurus diriku sendiri…" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, kembali untuk pertama kalinya Yesung tersenyum tulus untuk Siwon. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum keluar kamar. Siwon hanya menunduk, mustahil sebenarnya ia rela melepas Yesung. Hatinya sepenuhnya tidak siap. Hanya saja ia rasa ini yang terbaik.

Lebih baik segera berhenti daripada semakin sakit dikemudian hari.

Ya. Ia akan belajar hidup tanpa bayangan Yesung. Belajar melupakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang masih berada di hatinya.

 **XXX**

Beberapa bulan kemudian Yesung dan Kyuhyun resmi menikah. Menyewa sebuah gedung untuk mengundang teman-teman, keluarga, dan siapapun yang mereka kehendaki. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari keduanya. Sorak-sorai dari para tamu undangan menambah suka cita dari kedua mempelai.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Mencari sosok Siwon yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Namun nyatanya lelaki itu tidak hadir. Hanya Donghae yang menjadi perwakilan. Selesai upacara pernikahan Yesung menghampiri Donghae yang kebetulan sedang duduk bersama Seohyun di depan gedung pernikahan mereka. "Hm… Hae…" Panggil Yesung ragu.

Seohyun pertama kali menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat Yesung masih mengenakan tuksedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah. "Yesung? ada apa?" Tanya Donghae yang baru menyadari kehadiran Yesung.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Donghae. "Siwon… kemana dia?" Walau ragu tapi akhirnya Yesung tetap menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi memenuhi kepalanya. "Siwon tidak memberitahumu?" Raut sedih tak dapat Donghae sembunyikan, Seohyun juga tiba-tiba terlihat muram. "Ada apa?! Memberitahu apa?" Panik Yesung. "Mungkin Siwon tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku kira dia mengatakannya padamu," Yesung semakin penasaran, firasatnya mengatakan ini bukan berita baik.

"Kau ingat saat Siwon menunggumu pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun?" Pikiran Yesung berlarian ke kejadian itu…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Donghae tidak karuan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, ia rasa salah sudah membentak Siwon. Ia hanya kesal kenapa Siwon sebegitu tidak bisanya keras pada Yesung. Donghae berdiri, memilih masuk kembali ke ruangan Siwon dan menemukan lelaki itu tertidur di kursinya._

 _Donghae mendekat. "Siwon…" Panggilnya. Merasa Siwon tidak berreaksi Donghae memberanikan diri menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon. Tapi lelaki itu tidak juga bangun. "Choi Siwon!" Seru Donghae panik. "Siwon!" Panggilnya sekali lagi dan Siwon masih tidak bergerak. Otaknya langsung terpikir untuk memanggil ambulan, baru menghubungi keluarga Siwon._

 _ **XXX**_

" _Apa Choi Siwon pernah kecelakaan sebelumnya?" Ibu Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, perempuan paruh baya itu mencium sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. "Salah satu saraf di sumsum tulang belakang Siwon-ssi terjepit, karena dibiarkan terlalu lama keadaannya memburuk, menyebabkan komplikasi pada jantung." Donghae terdiam sambil merangkul pundak Ibu Siwon, berusaha menenangkan. "Oleh karena itu, jatung Siwon-ssi tidak berfungsi memompa darah dengan baik."_

" _Ada pembuluh yang pecah hingga katup jantung Siwon-ssi tidak bisa bekerja. Jika dalam waktu satu hari Siwon-ssi tidak memiliki pendonor jantung yang cocok, nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong." Lutut Donghae melemas. Apa itu artinya ia akan kehilangan Siwon?!_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Dia berkata bahwa ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu, kan?" Yesung mengangguk lemah. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa saat itu Siwon tidak baik-baik saja. "Sebenarnya Siwon sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi dirinya sebenarnya. Ibu Siwon hanya mengatakan kalau Siwon harus banyak istirahat karena jantung Siwon sedang tidak sehat.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon sudah punya firasat, jadi dia melepaskanmu. Tepat beberapa jam setelah kau pergi, dia meninggal." Rasa bersalah seketika menggerogoti diri Yesung. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Penyesalan tak akan berguna. Siwon sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, dan bodohnya ia selalu memberikan kenangan buruk disisa hidup Siwon. "Jangan beritahukan ini pada Kyuhyun. Jangan menyesal terlalu dalam. Siwon sudah tenang di alam sana. Jadi aku harap kau juga jangan mengingatnya lagi." Donghae berdiri, menggandeng tangan Seohyun kemudian pergi.

Yesung mengusap wajahnya. "Maaf." Gumamnya sambil menatap langit.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Kok saya ngerasa chap ini aneh yah… agak gak ngeh gitu '-' tapi ya sudahlah… yang penting cepet tamat … sepertinya chap depan ending deh…

Oh iya, bagi yang penasaran film apa yang di tonton KyuSung.. itu adalah I Saw the Devil… saya recommend film ini buat di tonton ,-, filmya tahun 2010 sih, saya juga sebenarnya udah lama nonton…


End file.
